


blind dates aren’t inherently bad

by DlBELLA



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Coming Out, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, She/Her pronouns for Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), eddie ids as cis but uses she/her btw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: Eddie discovers something life-changing and new when he goes on a blind date. She supposes it isn’t all that bad in the end.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Original Non-Binary Character, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley & Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	blind dates aren’t inherently bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarlos/gifts).



> a character in this story identifies as a non-binary lesbian while another uses she/her pronouns while identifying as a cis man. exclusionists aren’t welcome jsyk 👍 also shoutout to local lesbians lisa and jordan on 911twt :3

Eddie has never had the time or energy to question anything about himself. He dealt with a full time job firefighting, PTSD from his time serving, spending time with Christopher, and in the past, Shannon. All he knew at the end of the day was that he liked boys, but then someone used a different set of pronouns on him.

It was a blind date which Maddie set up for him and somewhere along the way, the nice girl who he was set up with thought he was a girl as well. He don’t know how it happened but he realized it as he approached the table where the girl sat.

Her name was Jordan and she talked softly to a waiter who had walked up to her, “I’m going to wait just a little longer to order. My date, Eddie, isn’t here yet but she should be soon.” Eddie blinked at Jordan’s use of she/her pronouns to describe him, his brain going crazy because, well... he liked it. 

Eddie took a deep breath and walked over to his date slowly, hesitant to approach. “Um, Jordan?” The mentioned turned to face him, paling a bit in response. “I’m Eddie.” Her eyes widened and she sighed, shoving her face into her hands. 

“Fuck, I am so so sorry. I only agreed because I thought you were a girl. I’ve met a girl who went by Eddie before and Maddie mentioned you had a son so I assumed you were a single mother and...” she trailed off, face red from embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it,” Eddie chuckled, “do you think we can still go on this date? But as friends? I was looking forward to eating here tonight.” Jordan laughs almost inaudibly and nods, pointing to the booth seat across from her. 

He sat down and began to look at the menu but his mind was elsewhere. Jordan was obviously into girls, making her part of the LGBT community. Did she know anything about guys using she/her pronouns? Would she laugh at him? Would she tell Maddie who would tell Chimney who would tell the rest of the 118? Eddie couldn’t handle that but also, he really wanted to know more. He stole a glance at Jordan who seemed to be fiddling with rings on her fingers.

Eddie was about to speak up but the same waiter from earlier came by, smiling as he saw Eddie sitting there. Jordan and Eddie quickly ordered; Eddie was extremely glad he had to this restaurant before so he could think about other things. Speaking of said things...

“I hope this isn’t weird or like an invasion of your privacy or anything but, can I ask you something?” Jordan looks at him kindly, nodding. “You like girls, yeah?” She giggles at the question and nods again.

“I identify as a lesbian. I’ve known since I was young.” He nodded, thinking of Hen. “Another thing: I overheard you refer to me with she/her pronouns because you thought I was a girl.” Jordan’s head tilts in slight confusion, curious to where this was going. “I-is it weird that I didn’t mind you using she/her to refer to me?” He asks it softly, nervousness overtaking him.

Jordan’s face softens immediately at the words and she offers him a reassuring smile. “It’s not weird at all. Have you heard of being non-binary?” Eddie nods as he recalls a patient at a call that asked to be referred to with they/them pronouns. Buck and Hen had educated the crew who had questions about it. “I also identify as non-binary as well as being a lesbian. I use she/her as well as they/them. Gender and sexuality and pronouns are really fucking confusing but they don’t always equal each other.”

Eddie thinks it over and sends a questioning glance to Jordan who sends another reassuring smile his way. So, they begin talking again. “What’s your sexuality?” Eddie blinks. “I’m not completely sure but I know I like guys.” Jordan nods, “that’s okay! Labels aren’t needed, it’s really cool that you have that figured out. And what would you say your gender is?” 

Eddie hasn’t thought about this much but he feels comfortable with being known as a guy; he likes it when Buck introduces him to someone as his boyfriend. “I’ve never thought about it before but I’m happy being known as a man, or dude or whatever.” Jordan leans back into her booth chair with a smile, stretching their arms. “You can use she/her pronouns while identifying as a guy. You would be known in the community as MLM, or men loving men, since you don’t really have another label. You’re completely valid no matter what, I promise you. You do whatever makes you happy and comfortable.”

Eddie doesn’t even know where to begin with thanking Jordan as she blinks back tears. She doesn’t know what to say to Maddie about this date because it didn’t even go wrong. “Thank you.” She blurts out after a few minutes of silence between them.

Jordan grabs her hand, offering that same reassuring smile Eddie has grown used to over the past half hour. “You’re welcome, Eddie. I’m really proud of you. Thank you for trusting me with this.” Eddie sniffles and verbally thanks them again.

They spend the next hour eating, laughing, showing each other memes, and talking about crushes. Jordan practically melts at the sight of Eddie’s son and Buck. “He should be your boyfriend,” she claims as Eddie finishes another story about the shenanigans Buck and Chris get up to. 

“What?” Eddie goes completely red at that. “From what I can tell from your camera roll and Instagram which are full of selfies of your boys and these stories... you are co-parenting with him. Practically dating, maybe even married I would say.” Eddie goes even redder because Jordan is completely right. “How the fuck do I come out to him?” She whispers and Jordan grabs her hand again. “I’ll help with that.”

The two trade numbers as the date wraps up and Jordan tells Eddie to text anytime. “I’ll help with anything, okay? And I want to meet your boys one day.” She smiles as Eddie nods, grabbing them into a hug. “Thank you again, Jordan. You better text me about Lisa then.” Jordan blushes and swats at her but nods. 

—

The next day, Maddie is over at the 118 house so Eddie uses this as a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. “Thank you for setting me up with Jordan, Maddie,” she says through a bite of Caesar salad.

Maddie’s eyes light up as the rest of the table looks confused. “Are you guys gonna go on another date yet? Did you plan it?” Eddie smiles and she pretends not to notice the jealous look on Buck’s face.

“They’re a good person but I’m not interested in her like that. She’s going to confess to this girl she’s interested in as long as I confess to the person I’m interested in.” The jealous look has left Buck’s face, hope overtaking it instead. Hen seems to have caught on and is smiling brightly while Maddie, Bobby, and Chimney are still a bit behind. “Who?” Maddie asks. 

“Uh, Buck,” the mentioned’s eyes widen comically and Hen cheers in the background, “do you want to go on a date with me?” Buck doesn’t trust his words right now so instead, he nods rapidly (he’s lucky to be surrounded by medical professionals if he gets whiplash or something).

—

It had been seven months since Eddie asked Buck out and everything was pretty close to perfect. Bobby was fine with them working together while dating as long as it didn’t interfere with their work in the field, and Buck had even moved in with the Diaz boys after three months which made all of them immensely happy. But Eddie has still been struggling on when to tell Buck about her preferred pronouns. What if he didn’t understand? What if he made fun of her? Those questions haunted her but a few texts from Jordan helped to change her mind. Eddie agreed to tell him before their relationship progressed to any other base.

Christopher is spending the night at the Wilson’s and Buck and Eddie have found themselves on the couch for the night. A movie had just finished playing so Eddie wants to tell Buck before he finds another one to watch.

“Buck,” the golden retriever looks up at his name, “can I talk to you about something?” His face immediately pales so Eddie rushes to reassure him. “It’s nothing anything bad,” she says to him, “at least I don’t really think it is...” she winces at her wording but taps the space on the couch next to her nonetheless.

“I know you and Hen know a lot more about like, um, the LGBT community and stuff so I’m just going to say it. I identify as a guy but I really like being referred to with she/her pronouns.” Eddie is just going to get it over with bluntly as she’s never been too good with words.

But Buck is silent for a few minutes, effectively scaring the hell out of her. “Do I still call you my boyfriend or girlfriend or like... partner? Lover?” Eddie smiles, and begins to chuckle before it turns into full-blown laughter. Eventually, she is wiping tears from her face. “I love you,” she states, and she knows it’s true.

“I love you too,” Buck smiles, “I’m really proud of you telling me, Eds? Oh, do I still call you Eddie? Do you want to use another name? And you never confirmed what you want me to refer to you as.” Buck whines as he rambled and Eddie just smiles at him. “Eddie is fine and I don’t mind boyfriend, partner, or lover.” Buck smiles but then another question escapes his mouth.

“When we get married, do I refer to you as my husband or my wife? My spouse? My partner? My soulmate? Oh oh oh! My life partner?” Eddie laughs again but finds herself blushing at the implications of her boyfriend’s words, “are you planning to wife me up, Buckley?” 

“Does that mean you want me to call you my wife when we get married?” Eddie blushes even more and hesitantly nods. “Okay.” Buck reaches into his sweatpants’ pocket, getting off the couch, and kneeling onto the floor. 

“Will you be my wife, Eddie Diaz?” 

Eddie gasps, tears gathering in her eyes. Her throat goes dry and sore so she simply nods as she brushes the tears from her eyes. Buck smiles smugly and wraps his fiancé into his arms, happier than he’s ever been. “I love Eddie Diaz, she’s my favorite person in the world and I can’t wait for her to be my wife.” Eddie cries even more, burying her face into her fiancé’s chest.


End file.
